Through Their Eyes
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: Ho, Ho, Ho! It’s Christmas Time and It’s Time for a Christmas Fic! Hope you like it. It is a fic with Miss Jackie (who is now married) and her four children, and how she sees Christmas through their eyes.. You don’t find out who the father is till the end


**Through Their Eyes**

**By:** .F.A.T.E. Lova

* * *

_Ho, Ho, Ho! It's Christmas Time and It's Time for a Christmas Fic! Hope you like it. It is a fic with Miss Jackie (who is now married) and her four children, and how she sees Christmas through their eyes.. You don't find out who the father is till the end. SO R/R! lol_

* * *

The sun gleaming in the window tickled her face, causing the former Miss Jackie Gayda to stir awake. She let out a yawn as she stretched out her arms, and then looked at her left hand. Jackie couldn't help but smile as she looked at the two rings on her ring fingers, her engagement and her wedding rings. She sighed as she stepped out of her king size bed and looked out the window. Snow covered her entire backyard. The sun caused everything covered in snow to glisten. It seemed the whole world was covered in glitter.

Jackie then heard whispers. She turned around and saw her small, little family. Her husband held their two youngest sons, Zane, three-years-old, and Braden (or Brady), one-year-old. Their five-years-old twins, Nathaniel (or Tannie) and Marliana (or Liana), stood in front of their father. "Merry Kiss-mas, Mama," Zane said, still in a whisper. Jackie smiled as she remembered what special day it was. It was Christmas. Tannie and Liana ran over her and each grabbed one of her hands. "Mommy, come on, please," Tannie begged. Liana tugged her other arm, "Yeah, Mommy, we gotta see what Santa Cause got us!" Jackie smiled as her children lead her to the doorway, "Okay, kids, Mommy is coming." Her husband smiled at his beautiful wife as he handed her Brady. Jackie smiled as she kissed him then looked at her son, "Ready for Christmas number two?" Brady grinned as he laughed.

Jackie walked downstairs by herself at first, leaving the children with her husband on the stairway. She smiled as she looked at the Christmas tree that took her almost a week to make perfect. Then, she looked under the tree at all the gifts she and her husband bought and wrapped for this morning. But, they were still from Santa. Jackie grinned as she crossed her arm, yelling to the stairs, "Okay kids, come see what Santa Clause got you." After she said that, she heard scurrying of little feet as the dashed into the room. She smiled as she saw their little eyes widen in awe. Brady just looked at the tree, now being held by his father. Jackie walked over and took Brady, sitting him down with her helping him open his gifts as the older three opened their gifts. "Daddy! Lookie! Santa got me the Cloe Bratz Doll I wanted," She heard Liana say then showed her father.

Soon after an hour or two of opening their Christmas Gifts, the children were out cold. You would be surprised how tiring gift opening is when you're five, three, and one. Her husband took the kids upstairs as Jackie picked up all the wrapping paper. She smiled remembering their faces when they opened everything. She laughed, remembering how Brady screamed in laughter when his mom put a Steelers Hat on his head. Tannie loved his football he got and Zane was so happy to get a wagon. Jackie sighed as she walked over to her mantel where all her Christmas cards where put up. She picked some up and re-read them. She smiled as she looked at the picture of the Orton family – Randy, his wife Alexandria, and their three year old son Daniel. She loved them. She and Alex would always go shopping, leaving her husband and Randy home with the kids. Smiling, she took another card. This was from the Johnsons, Dwayne (The Rock), his wife Katy, and their baby – a yellow Labrador puppy, Belle. The last card she looked at was one from the Jerichos, Chris, Katelyn (her best friend), their five-year-old Hayley, and their one-year-old son Dereck. Jackie didn't know what she would do without Katelyn at sometimes. She kept her head on straight for her.

Then she felt a pair of strong arms around her waist. Jackie smiled as her husband kissed the back of her neck. "So you think the kids liked their gifts from Santa," He asked, laying his chin on her shoulder. "What did those smiles on their faces tell you, babe," Jackie asked turning around to face him. He smiled, "I would say yes. Well, my beautiful wife, you didn't get your gift from me." "Honey, I thought you said not to get each other gifts this year," Jackie said putting her hands on her hips. He smirked at her as he held a bag in his hand, "Well, you should have remember that when you got me gifts. Here, now open it." Jackie smiled as she took the bag. She took the tissue paper out to see a tiny box – the kind that normally held jewelry. Jackie looked at her husband then picked up the tiny box and opened it. She gasped as she saw a three-stoned princess cut diamond ring. Jackie looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. "It's . . . beautiful." He smiled as he came over and put the ring on her right ring finger. "Not as beautiful as you are," He said, wrapping his arms back around her tiny waist. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you . . . Merry Christmas John." John Cena smiled as he kissed his wife. "Merry Christmas Jackie."

* * *

_Well? What do you think? I love the kids! They are so cute! Please Review!_

_Happy Hoildays and Pleas stay Safe!_

**_Merry Kiss-mas!_**

_.F.A.T.E. Lova_


End file.
